It's Amazing How Things Change
by foreverdreams3
Summary: Sometimes in life there are people that you just don't click with. You can't even be civil to them most of the time, no matter how hard you try. How can I hate someone so much, but start falling in love with them too? Dasey!


**It's Amazing How Things Change**

* * *

**AN: Not really my best story, but it's not that bad lol. I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. I sure do wish I owned Michael Seater though.**

* * *

**Derek POV**

Sometimes in life there are people that you just don't click with. You can't even be civil to them most of the time, no matter how hard you try. You just simply clash. It's like oil and water; it just doesn't mix. Everything about this person makes you want to tear your hair out, and yet somehow deep down, you care about them. They've become part of the people you talk to everyday, even thought you don't ever plan on talking to them. It's just so amazing to me. How can I hate someone so much, but start falling in love with them too? How is that possible?

No matter who starts the fight or what it's about, it somehow is all my fault. Always. I know I'm complaining alot about not getting along with Casey, but truthfully, I wouldn't know what to do without our daily fights. Especially now. They sure have changed. When Casey first moved in we fought because we were both used to having things done our own way, but now we fight because it's like routine. It's just something that happens naturally like brushing your teeth or combing your hair or eating, even. I don't think we could stop even if we tried.

The fights have changed alot though. They used to be over stuff that really mattered, but now we fight about the first thing we can think of. Not only have our fights changed over the years, but our body language toward each other has too. We always push and shove each other just for an excuse to touch. Wrestling for the remote is my favorite kind of fighting between us. You see, I know for a fact that Casey doesn't really like to watch TV. She thinks it's bad for your mind. So why would she fight me for the remote? I think that she's totally falling for me too, but I'll let you make up your own mind about that.

Technically, Casey and I don't fight anymore, we flirt. We've been doing it alot recently too. I'm pretty sure people are starting to catch on. For example, Casey and I were "fighting" the other day for the same fork. There was a bit of hand grabbing and some tickling and scooting closer to each other every chance we got. I was trying really hard not to stare at Casey because I knew that I'd want to kiss her more if I looked at her, just like every other time. I was looking around the kitchen, when I saw Nora standing with a bowl of salad in her hands a few feet away and staring at us. She caught my eye, gave me a "knowing" look, smiled, winked, and then turned around and walked out.

I was so stunned and embarrassed that Nora had caught on to what we were doing. I dropped the fork and moved back a couple of steps. Casey instantly turned around to face me with a perplexed look on her face.

"You can have it." I told her, receiving another confused glance in my direction.

"Uh...Thanks." Casey said, saying the word slowly. With the fork in her hand, she walked past me and into the dining room.

I don't know why the situation with Nora freaked me out so much, but it did. I guess it was just weird to have Casey's mom know how I felt about Casey before Casey did. I didn't say a word all through dinner and I just picked at my food. Everyone kept giving me these quizzical glances. Everyone except Nora. She just smiled at me and asked my dad how his day was. When dinner was over, I started to make my way towards the stairs, but before I could, Nora called my name.

"What?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Would you please help me do the dishes?"

Did she actually think I would say yes? I just stared at her. She looked at me a moment longer before she said, "It's really important we do dishes so we can talk and bond."

I suddenly felt queasy. I got it now. She wanted to talk about what she saw earlier in the kitchen. I slowly nodded my head and followed her into the kitchen.

"So...how was school today?" Nora asked me happily.

"Fine...Look, I know you brought me in here to talk about Casey."

Nora took a deep breath before saying, "You're right. I did."

"There's no need, you know. Nothing's going on."

"Not yet." Nora stated trying to look me in the eyes. I quickly put my head down, suddenly finding the wood floor extremely interesting.

"Derek...I know my daughter pretty well. I'm not always right about things that are happening with her, but I'm pretty sure she's fallen for you," Nora took a deep breath again, "Hard."

I looked up from the ground. I was speechless. I just stood there like an idiot. Nora finally said, "I just thought I'd let you know. You know, just in case you were wondering. I've never seen her act this way with a boy before. You're probably the only person that Casey would never confess her feelings to. I just wanted you to know in case you wanted to do something about the two of you. I see the looks you two give each other. George and I have talked, and we are completely okay with it. We sort of expected it. You guys are both teenagers that got stuck living together. We understand. We're okay with it. Of course there will have to be some new rules if you actually got together..." Nora rambled off.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Dad knew too? I was trying to sort through all of my thoughts when I noticed Nora start walking towards the door.

"You really think she likes me too?" I asked, trying not to sound as nervous as I felt.

Nora walked back over to me, " I really really do, Derek."

Nora kissed my forehead, told me goodnight, and left me standing in the kitchen. I must've stood there for at least an hour before I decided to tell Casey how I felt. I walked up the stairs as slowly as possible. I finally made my way to Casey's door and knocked.

"Come in."

This was it. My palms started sweating as I tried to think of how exactly I was going to tell her I was in love with her. I turned the doorknob and walked in, trying to look like my normal confident self. It didnt' work.

"Derek? You look pale. Are you alright?" Casey asked, voice full of concern. She got off her bed and put down her book so she could feel my forehead. I grabbed her hands before they touched my face.

"Can we talk?" I asked her as she looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Sure."

"I guess I should start by saying that for awhile now, my thoughts about you have been changing."

I looked anywhere but at her, "And I'm really pretty happy that they changed. I've never felt this way before and so I've certainly never told anyone how I feel about them. At least now when it's the way I feel about you. Apparently Nora and my dad had it figured out ages ago, and maybe I did too."

I paused and squeezed her hands, which I was still holding, before meeting her gaze, "The thing is Casey, I love fighting with you and flirting with you. I love how you say my name and how you are a total perfectionist. I love everything about you, Casey. I love you."

Casey moved alot closer to me and squeezed my hands, then she smiled and said softly, "I love you too, Derek." Then we finally kissed...and kissed...and kissed.


End file.
